Distance
by Lie-chan
Summary: série de oneshots sur Kureno et Arisa [pas de questions sur le titre, pitié XD]
1. Reflet

**_Disclaimer : _**les personnages de Fruits Basket appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya, pas à moi, ce serait trop beau et ça se saurait.

**_Note : _**ceci est donc une série de shots, sur Kureno et Arisa, entamée pour la communauté "Trente baisers".

Tout commentaire est accepté, sauf les menaces de mort. Merci de votre compréhension.

_**Reflet.**_

(Thème #27 : Débordement.)

L'eau s'écoulait plus vite que le temps. Goutte à goutte, larme à larme, une danse qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué, avant.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué, avant.

Par exemple, il n'avait jamais remarqué que le miroir était fêlé. Il n'avait jamais eu de raison de le remarquer, auparavant.

Auparavant, le miroir lui renvoyait simplement son reflet.

Pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre, glissé en surbrillance, une image pale et éthérée qui n'était pas la sienne. Mais celle d'une jeune fille tellement, tellement plus jeune, tellement, tellement plus libre, avec ses cheveux blonds, décolorés, et ses yeux agacés quand elle lui criait dessus rieurs quand il était si maladroits remplis de larmes quand il l'avait blessée joyeux quand elle l'avait rattrapé…

Vivants.

Oui, c'était ça. Elle était vivante, alors que lui, quelque part, était mort des années plus tôt.

Lui avait crée sa propre prison.  
Et elle avait su l'en faire sortir.

Par un simple fait, si simple et pourtant tellement complexe qu'il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Une simple idée, une simple envie qui paraissait guider ses pas, parfois, vers le café ou elle travaillait.

Sentir sa main dans la sienne.  
Sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Poser les yeux une dernière fois sur ce visage d'ange.

La revoir.

Peu importe où, quand, comment.

La revoir, encore une fois.

L'entendre rire. Parler. L'entendre prononcer ses mots qui l'avaient tellement surpris – _je suis contente d'avoir réussi à vous rattraper._

L'entendre vivre.

L'entendre aimer.

L'aimer.

L'aimer, et rien d'autre.

Une sensation froide le fit revenir à la réalité. Kureno cilla et baissa les yeux. L'eau avait franchi les bords du lavabo, et le sol était trempé.

Trempé d'eau et de larmes.


	2. Défilé

**_Neteria : _**merci n.n vala le prochain

**_Fan2Tout: _**hein ? mais pourquoi ? lol. Heureusement, pour les menaces de mort, j'aurais horreur de ça >. Enfin bon, voilà le deuxième

**_Elby : _**merci beaucoup

**_Firethalie : _**merciiiii (oua, au moins quand tu dis que tu adores un couple; tu l'adores vraiment n.n).(vi, j'irais voir ton shot)

donc le deuxième, sans spoils, juste mon imagination et moi...

_**Défilé.**_

_(Thème #7 : Superstar.)_

Arisa prit une dernière inspiration, fit de son mieux pour chasser le stress, l'angoisse, le trac, et s'avança d'un pas assuré. Trois pas, pause, cinq pas, six, jusqu'au bout, pause, flash, pose, flash, demi-tour, chemin inverse.

Elle quitta la scène et respira un grand coup. Puis elle passa dans le vestiaire.

Nouvelle tenue ; nouveau passage ; le dernier. Elle alla jusqu'au bout et sentit son cœur s'emballer, malgré elle.

_Il _était là, au fond de la salle, debout près de la porte, à peine visible dans l'obscurité, mais elle savait que c'était lui.

Arisa fit demi-tour, lentement, calmement.

Quitta la scène.

Fini, le défilé.

La jeune fille sourit et se changea : jupe longue, tee-shirt – l'été arrivait, il commençait à faire chaud.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux décolorés, les décoiffant très légèrement. Puis elle prit son sac et sortit.

_Il _l'attendait à l'extérieur, comme à chaque défilé auquel elle participait, comme à chaque fois depuis que, presque sur un coup de tête, elle s'était lancée dans sa carrière de mannequin.

Arisa s'approcha de lui d'un pas aussi nonchalant que possible, s'efforçant de masquer son impatience – elle l'avait attendu bien assez longtemps ; elle pouvait se permettre un peu de ça, maintenant.

« - Kureno, le salua-t-elle. »

Le jeune homme sourit doucement, de ce sourire empreint de timidité qui lui avait toujours chaviré le cœur. Arisa se redressa légèrement – après tout, elle faisait presque sa taille maintenant – et l'embrassa sur son sourire. Comme ça, pour voir.

Comme ça, par plaisir.  
Comme ça, par amour.


	3. Chance

**_Neteria : _**oui, c'est sûrement ça...

**_Fan2Tout : _**XD merci beaucoup

**_FireThalie : _**nyo mais c'était tellement plus émouvant qu'un simple "superbe". Merci.

(je l'aime moins, celui-là)

_**Chance.**_

(Thème #12 : De bonne humeur.)

Quelques mois. Ça faisait quelques mois qu'il ne l'avait pas revue. Quelques mois qu'il s'avançait, jusqu'au café où elle travaillait ou presque, qu'il hésitait, qu'il repartait.

Il ne pouvait pas la revoir.

Il voulait la revoir.

Il devait s'éloigner d'elle.

Il voulait lui parler, l'entendre rire, il voulait la voir heureuse.

Aujourd'hui encore, il était sorti, sans rien dire à personne, surtout pas à Akito. Aujourd'hui encore, il se trouvait là, juste à l'angle. Un pas en avant, et il aurait vu le café. Quelques mètres de plus et il l'aurait rejointe.

Kureno soupira.

C'était idiot.

Il ne savait même pas si elle travaillait encore ici.

Le jeune homme cilla. C'était la première fois qu'il pensait à ça. Si elle ne travaillait plus ici, si elle avait démissionné ou trouvé autre chose, alors il n'aurait plus aucun moyen de la revoir.

Jamais.

Il n'avait presque aucune chance de la rencontrer par hasard.

S'il ne se décidait pas rapidement…

Il n'aurait sans doute plus aucune occasion de lui parler.

Kureno secoua la tête et fit demi-tour. Et s'immobilisa.

Visiblement, il était arrivé un peu tôt, ou bien elle était en retard. Parce qu'elle était devant lui, maintenant.

Il la regarda.  
Elle le regarda. Cilla. Secoua la tête. Lâcha ce qu'elle tenait et s'avança vers lui.

Elle semblait hésiter entre une furieuse envie de le gifler et une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'agir, parce qu'il avait attendu ce moment longtemps, si longtemps, sans oser se l'avouer, que son corps bougea sans lui demander son avis, et il se retrouva à s'avancer vers elle, à se pencher, à peine, à effleurer ses lèvres, presque. Presque.

« - Kureno…

Désolé, dit-il. »

Arisa rougit, l'air furieuse, et Kureno se dit que ce coup-ci, il n'échapperait pas à la gifle. Il y échappa.

« - Et c'est tout ? Après trois mois, tu reviens comme une fleur en me disant que tu es désolé ? T'as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur ! »


End file.
